Iridescent
by firefly0140
Summary: Adam's life was starting to dry him out with dead-end relationships and having to take care of his niece. The last thing he needs is a five foot four brunette that he sees every Tuesdays and Fridays with a smile he can't just ignore. Rated T for coarse language, alcohol and adult situations. Adam/OC
1. Chapter 1

Iridescent

* * *

His hands were shaking as he leaned against the wall and watched his niece sleep throughout the afternoon. The infant may or may not be aware that Caroline, his sister and Bluebell's mom had left and her dad's not even capable of taking care of himself let alone another human being who can barely do anything other than eat, sleep, cry and crap.

And not necessarily in that order.

Adam didn't know if this is rock bottom because surely if it is, no doubt there's a basement on that bottom for him to fall through.

Cuz that's the way it works for him- the worse will always come punch him on the fucking jaw when he least expected it.

Damn, he really thought he and Jess would make it but he can't take care of two people at the same time!

Whatever, it's not the best time to think about failed relationships anyway because if it did, it will take him five months and a half to elaborate everything that went wrong that started with casual hookups, Hannah in the middle and with Jessa near the ending and he, thoroughly being stepped on by every female on the planet he came in contact with.

No more relationships for him.

All he needs is one more push from the edge of the building for him to spiral down to crazy town and emo avenue. Fuck, maybe he's already halfway there already.

The night's quiet and he most certainly won't leave Bluebell (he most certainly will not call her 'Sample' nor the names of his two most recent exes) alone since Laird found a job as a graveyard shift worker at the local bar. He would've asked Ray if he could give the slacker a job but favors are already piling up to the fucking roof.

At least the commercial was a success- it did give him a whole assload of cash that could help him figure stuff out.

Suddenly feeling faint, he opened the window and stuck his head out for some air- albeit a slightly polluted air.

Brooklyn looked nice with the colorful lights in the evenings and the atmosphere was tinted with a slight buzz for nightlife especially for teenagers. But for Adam, the nights are long and life is tough that you have to scratch titanium with your nails just to find the strength to wake up every morning and do the same shit every single day.

He received a script of a play from his box yesterday after his fight with Jess- scripts suddenly making their way after the commercial went on air- and this was by far the best one he'd read. He leafed through the casting to see if there's a familiar name he'd worked with before but everyone's a stranger. His eyes scanned through an Amy, some Wills, a Sam and an Eli and found a name that was opposite to a label of 'Assistant Director'.

Daisy Shaughnessy

Huh, probably means the director's PA cuz he never hear of an assistant director in a play. Maybe an intern that's looking for a job which had the job description of fetching coffee and maybe sleeps with the director once in a while.

He raked his large hands through his inky black hair, thinking what he should do next because right now, things are very much monochromatic for him.

And it sucks.

* * *

Jubilant.

That's the word that would describe her feelings as she smoothen out the outfit she plans on wearing the next day. As a films student majoring in directing, she could very much feel the excitement of handling her first ever project (even if it's just an assistant producer) and a real play at that!

It's been two years since she arrived at the US to study filmography at NYFA and though she dreams of being the next Martin Scorsese, indie will always have a place in her heart.

Her grandfather encouraged her to follow her dreams while her mum and dad were a bit conflicted on what to feel because she was supposed to take up law in Oxford before she suddenly blurted out that she wants to be a director.

Quite a shock to dear old dad but they learned to accept it and let her go. But not before giving her a can of pepper spray and three weeks of self-defense class because 'A young lady should learn to be able to protect herself especially in New York'.

Imagine what they would think if they found out that she moved to a small apartment in Brooklyn and her new job is an assistant director to a small company filled with novice actors.

Pinning her wavy short brown hair away from her face, Daisy wiped away the hints of makeup from her face- exposing her soft peach skin that made her hazel eyes pop.

This face belonged to a young woman who had been doted on by well to do parents. Loved by her grandfather and had debutante friends back in London.

And she wanted to erase that image.

Daisy wanted to be a new person- someone who's brave and not afraid to try something new and she thought she had it figured out when she took her first step into that plane. But that was just the beginning; she had to move with the current and still keep herself anchored, careful as to not lose herself in culture-confusion and the realities that not everything was like the movies.

For one thing, New York's not exactly a swanky place to be in especially if you don't live in a penthouse. She almost got mugged on her second week as a student and the traffic was so horrid that she thought she was about to rip her hair out. Money was tight as she had her pride and refused to ask help from her parents and earned a part-time job at a bookstore to be able to feed herself and some other necessities.

But now here she was, one semester shy before graduating college and soon, she will be able to save enough money to pack her bags and move to LA and start her career as a director.

She stood up from the chair, a blue tank top and her old jogging pants serving as her sleepwear were wrinkled as she leaned on the window frame and stared at the city before her. The twinkle of the stars was clouded by artificial lights and smog but she knew that somewhere, she'll find a little splash of color she needs to have her inspiration.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Good, bad, too short? Please tell me~

PS. Yes, I'm a Reylo fan and Daisy Ridley is my OC's face claim.


	2. Funny Face

Iridescent  
-Funny Face-

* * *

Mornings in Greenpoint was a whole lot different from what Daisy had imagined. True, she did use _FRIENDS_ and other media means to educate herself to what was like living abroad, but she never expected to almost be run over by mid-morning Monday rush by commuters who crowded the subways and flocked the streets on their way to their jobs.

Although she was typically a morning person that doesn't need the aid of the particular caffeinated drink, she does like to indulge the bitter taste of roasted coffee beans that's followed by the mellow sweetness of milk.

So what better way than to go to a café to start her first week in this place?

The soles of her sandals grated against the pavement and the sun's rays was warm against her face. Her hair held back by several bobby pins. Not a glamorous look but then again, she's just going to take a look around the neighborhood, not impersonate Holly Golightly.

Her ex-roommate told her there was a good place for rice pudding around the area as well so the matter on what she could eat for tea time was now solved. Daisy turned a sharp left by the corner and before she could even figure if she wanted an espresso or a latte, she collided with a very solid figure and had a splash of something hot drizzle over her head.

"Oh my-"

" ** _Fuck_**!"

The college senior took several steps backwards, trying to get rid of somehing that strongly suggested that it was coffee and looked up to see a man- a skyscraper of a man- shaking his right hand from the coffee that spilled.

The paper cup was now on the ground and no one seems to care about the two of them having a dilemma in the middle of the street.

* * *

 **-X-**

A string of knock was the sound that woke Adam from his slumber, nit by his alarm clock and that fact alone pisses him off. It was a Monday and he was planning to sleep until noon and someone thought it would be a good idea to haul his ass out of bed and maybe annoy the fuck out of him.

Chances are that it might be Jess. Then again, her arrogance that's somewhat shared with the dysfunctional group of friends they have. And he used the term 'friends' quite loosely. The only one Adam knew he really had any friendly affinity with was Ray because that guy's probably the most decent one out of all of them. Jess and Hannah were the ones he fucked and that blew over their asses, Marnie and Shoshanna... he never really spent enough time with them to know if he can even tolerate their presence.

"Adam?" a curious voice called.

It was Laird, no doubt coming to collect Bluebell after his shift.

Well fuck him sideways.

At least the guy's trying, Adam had to give him that much. Caroline on the other hand...

He knew he was being judgemental and shit, seeing as he's not a mother and couldn't possibly imagine what she must've been going through but to leave a helpless infant to an equally helpless husband? That's pretty fucked up in Adam's book.

And here he thought he was the master of screw ups. Or maybe screwing up is a talent that all Sacklers inherit and may God have mercy to the people who got sucked in their vortex of crazy.

Nonetheless, he scooped up Bluebell from the makeshift crib he made and trudged on to the front door with a resigned "I'm coming, stop banging the fucking door!"

He unlatched the bolt from the door and opened it to a significant space.

Laird came in, his eyes surrounded by saggy bags and clothes that needed a good wash. The Sackler male had to take a couple of steps back because he thought his brother-in-law was about to pass out but when Laird's eyes settled on Bluebell, all the weariness disappeared and gave his daughter a paternal smile.

"Hello Sample size, daddy's home!" Laird cooed as he lifted his hands to take his daughter.

And innocent Bluebell squirmed from Adam's arms to reach out for her father. If Adam's a sentimental, he would have teared up with this touching scene; but he didn't.

He supposed it did tug his heartstring- Laird was a slacker, doesn't have much in the upstairs department and his hygiene was something questionable but the baby didn't give a shit. To her, he's probably the most important person in the world, second only to the mother she may never see again.

As the tall male handed his niece to Laird, he suddenly feel like he was interrupting something private, intimate despite that it's his own apartment.

So he did what does best, he walked away and shut the door behind him.

Dressed in his night clothes which consisted of a white shirt and sweatpants, he roamed around the block with the hair on his left side sticking up and his face needing a good shave. He didn't really care about his looks, he's already aware that he has a quirky face but he discovered that in most auditions, people tend to cast the good-looking ones. If they're not good-looking, they're clean-shaven at least.

The grogginess was still buried in his psyche and while he would've automatically made his way to Grumpy's, he had second thoughts now since there's a possibility that Hannah might be there or even Jess. Adam found that he wouldn't want to start his week getting grilled by two psychos.

Call him self-righteous but he felt like the longer he stays into that group, the more he'll lose his dignity. And no, that's not his inner-diva talking.

It was self-preservation and pride had always been an elusive friend he had for oh so long.

The coffee he got from 7-11 can't even compare with the café's but it did give the buzz his body and mind needed. Before he knew what was happening around him, his feet had carried him all the way to Driggs Avenue.

The little cup of coffee did last for a couple of blocks and it's still steaming despite the long strides he took. The mixed smell of the oncoming fall, the smoke that came from cars and buses as well as cigarettes and the scent of bread rising had made his head reel.

This was the New York he's used to. From the parks that cultivated the green in middle of the concrete jungle to the dirt-covered manholes and sidewalks where he would occasionally step into a discarded gum.

Everyone rushing in and out to finish the day even when it barely began. His mind began to wander, thinking about how he should start over once again- as blunt and crude as he is, Adam can surprisingly be sensitive whenever he wants to-

A slight frame bumped him on the arm and his hand that was holding the steaming cup jerked; spraying him and the small thing with the coffee.

"Oh my-"

"Fuck!" he hissed.

The burning coffee kissed the exposed flesh of his hand, scalding liquid slithered through his skin like a snake.

"I'm so sorry!" the small thing squeaked.

His dark eyed honed on a girl whose hair was dripping with the remnants of his drink. Her big hazel eyes were the first thing he noticed before he was pulled in by reality.

Anger and irritation filled him as he wiped his hand with his shirt. It was a good thing it wasn't the auditions because he knew he can't just go right in with a soiled shirt.

His displeasure must have rolled in waves because the young woman took a step back as if giving him some space to breathe. She retrieved something from her pocket, a red and brown hanky- and quickly wiped her head with the shade of red dusting on her cheeks.

If he wasn't so pissed off, he would've found her attractive. She had a strong jowl and a lengthy forehead but it suited her, and doesn't seem to be the soft kind despite the wavy curls of her short brown hair. Plus, her accent suggested she's British.

"Watch where you're walking" he growled out.

Chivalry was never his strongest suit and he knew he was going to get chewed out by the others if they found out he was being mean to a stranger.

Like Hannah and her feminism views more likely. Then again, the hopeful writer had always been a narcissist so who's to say that she'd been wrong the whole damn time?

But instead of shrinking away or run from his glare, her lips curled and even flashed a glare as well- "Hey, it's not like my idea of a good morning's be splashed with coffee by some rude person!"

Adam's lips twitched, eager for the whole line of insults and curses to fling from his lips when she twisted her limp hair near the back of her head to wring out the excess coffee. Out of the two of them, she was the one who took the majority of the incident.

He felt a smidgen of guilt before it was quelled down by various reasons on why it wasn't his damn fault. With a huge frame, how can she even miss him walking in front of her?

"This is the third time this month that something wet hit me on the face" she muttered darkly as she slovenly wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

The dark humorous side of him desperately wanted to make a sexual innuendo at her comment but he held his tongue, knowing that if he did- this chick would kick him right on the family jewels and he would be certain he will lose the ability to sire any child.

So instead, he pocketed his hands and shrugged "Then it's your fault since it's been happening to you."

A flush of dark pink made its way to her face again and this time he's well aware of her anger. Before he could say anything else, she purposely stepped on his foot (hard) and made her way to the opposite direction with a huff.

"That bitch...!" he groaned as he hopped on one foot while trying to ease the pain on the other.

* * *

 **-X-**

"What an arse!" Daisy fumed as she marched down the street, hair still dripping with the recent caffeine shower and her cheeks still warm with the ire that.. that man had placed on her.

Clearly he was the one who was at fault.

With that humongous frame, can't he even see what was in front of him?!

'And what was with that face?' she pettily sniped 'He definitely does not even possess a decent face to make up for that ugly attitude!'

Daisy took a deep breath as she stopped her tracks, knowing that she didn't have any right to judge people based on their looks. Instead, she judged him based on that incident. Clearly that man doesn't have the decency to apologize and even pinned the blame on her.

Trust Daisy Shaughnessy to encounter the lowest of all the men in the area. She never had luck in high school although she had been asked out once by a rugby player only to find out from one of her few friends that it's only because it was a dare and he was planning to sleep with her for bragging rights about getting the prude girl to put out.

Never mind college where she shacked herself inside the dormitory and watch all the cult and famous classics while her roommate, Cassie, would attend to all the parties and coming home drunk and frequently with a guy that never seem to be the same in a row.

Yep, two more years and Daisy would swear she must have been born to be a nun or something.

Physical attraction was one thing, but she never really thought about having some sort of emotional connection with someone other than Chester, her round brown cat back at home.

Graduate college first before you can even think about having a boyfriend, her mind chastised her. And this made her physically nod; she doesn't need someone to hold her hand just so she can make it through the day, she can handle herself just fine!

* * *

Things are NOT fine.

For one thing, a pigeon stole the hot pocket she just bought for lunch, almost got run over by a cab who was racing through the red light like a hooker or steroids and for the second time that day, she was drenched yet again when she took a shortcut through an alley and someone thought it was a good idea to throw water from window and down on her.

At least it was water. She hoped.

"I officially despise Greenpoint" she muttered as she leaned against the metal railing in front of the public library. The heat finally made itself useful as it mercifully dried her clothes and wished that the 'water' had at least cleaned off the coffee scent that clung to her.

The only thing that she liked was Paulie Gee's and the park that gave her a sense of peace in the middle of a fast-paced city.

It was already five ajd she had to prepare for tomorrow's audition when she remembered the ferry she spotted as she took the cab from Manhattan to Greenpoint. The aquatic vehicle looked like it needed a good scrubbing even when it was far from her line of vision to assess it more clearly but Daisy thought it might be fun to try something new along with her bucket list. She just hopes she'll never have to see that crude behemoth again.

With a sigh, she walked to the pier, eager to catch a ride before going home.

* * *

 **-X-**

Sometimes the simplest things in life brought him the biggest joys.

Kinda like fucking but without the risk of getting STD.

Ice cream, sleeping in, acting- those are one of the things that makes him contented even if it's only for a certain amount of time. While the modern world revolved around technology and such, he'd rather sit at home carve something made out of wood and maybe indulge himself with a movie.

Normally he would've hated the salty smell of the water that hits his nose like a punch as he rode the ferry but he figured that some fresh air would do him good. Cleanse his aura and free his mind- or some shit like that.

He walked through the aisles that were occupied by tourists; clicking their cameras and taking selfies like they're in fucking Middle Earth but for him, it's just a regular Monday.

He spotted a small figure that huddled on the farthest left side; brown wavy hair flipped viciously by the wind as opposed to those commercials were girls seemed to look elegant. His brow shot up when the woman turned her head sideways and he immediately remembered the tiny girl that can stomp on a foot like a fucking jackhammer. The corners of his lips curled and tried to walk the opposite direction only to see a gaggle of people mobbing over some lame-ass magician showing them a trick or two.

Or hustle them into giving him money.

Due to his fidgety nature, he hesitantly moved away from the crowd and towards the railing next to the girl although he didn't lean in to it, for all he knows- he might lean into someone's boogers.

The woman who was staring at the scene before her which was the port of Manhattan still hasn't noticed him and he took that moment of silence to study her a little longer.

As an artist, his eyes drank in every angle from her forehead to her clunky sandals. She wasn't built like a model nor possessed an elegant face but without any warning, the corner of her lips quirked up and her eyes softened somewhat as a thought may have passed through her head because there's no way a shitting seagull would make anyone smile.

In the midst of the minute moment of tranquility, Adam felt the heavy feeling on his shoulder lessen somewhat.

Adam quietly walked away from the railing and went to the aisle, completely missing the part she looked back at him with curiosity painting her face.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the two people who favorited this piece.

Namely: **Jade-chan21** and **the mummy fan**

Seriously, you guys helped a lot since I tend to abandon pieces that don't get any readers.

Read and review because feedback is what I value the most. At least tell me if you guys liked the idea or if the characters are spot on.


End file.
